The Kiss
by Venetian King
Summary: Who knows how DJ became the greatest kisser..... I DO! Please read and review! Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer:_**Like other people on this site, I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/Musical**_

**Yep it's a DJ/Bridgette story which honestly there needs to be more of them out there. **

**I mean come on, I know I'm not the only one who can see how much in common these two nature lovers have. They make a great couple.**

**Pairing:** DJ and Bridgette

**Summary:** Hasn't anyone ever wondered why DJ has never been kissed in this series? Well this is the story how he came to be the greatest kisser ever.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's note: **_This story also comes with a soundtrack. Go on my homepage and click the first link and listen to it. It should be between 'Stories I like to write about' and 'Favorite pairings' if you don't see it than go to youtube and type in this_

(Instrumental) can you feel the love tonight?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Total Drama Action ended 2 days ago and now here on a smelly old bus driving to a new location for Total Drama Musical was the entire cast. Geoff and Bridgette have broken up but they still maintain a good friendship with each other.

Bridgette sat next to DJ with Gwen and Trent in the seat across from them, Geoff and Harold in the seat in front of them, and Courtney and Duncan behind them.

Avoiding the fact that they all are about to go through another torturing season of the series, they were all having a good time.

"So DJ, I heard you are an excellent kisser is that true?" Duncan joked while Geoff and Harold made kissy faces at him. DJ smiled and shook his head at the three. "You guys are so immature." Courtney smiled.

"Come on Deej, answer the question. Are you an excellent kisser?" Geoff stated. "I-I wouldn't say I'm excellent at it, but I think I'm pretty good." he finally spoke.

"Oh come on DJ, with lips like those you've gotta be good." Gwen chided in. "Yeah right, he's probably terrible at it, that's why he's never kissed anyone on this series." Izzy popped up from under the seat making Bridgette jump. "I bet he's not that bad." Bridgette settled back down in her seat.

"Then why don't you kiss him and find out surfer girl." Duncan smirked. "What?!" Bridgette and DJ said simultaneously.

"You heard me, plant one on her big boy." he playfully smacked his back. "Yeah come on Bridge, it's not like you're with someone now, kiss him girl." Leshawna jumped in.

"Alright, alright." she gave in and turned to face DJ as he did the same.

_**Bridgette's P.O.V.**_

I slowly leaned in to him with are lips only a few centimeters away. "Kiss him!" I heard Gwen say from behind me.

We finally crashed lips together, and it sounded like I heard music playing. It was a nice tone that hummed through my head. It was soft at first and my eyes closed lightly, then an image came in. It was me and DJ in comfortable white clothing in a giant field with Giraffes and Lions and Zebras and lots of other animals and I immediately knew that we were in Africa. It was beautiful especially with the sunset. A little baby cub slowly came to our feet. We knelt down and began to stroke its soft fur with the music in my head still playing softly.

I could feel the cub's purr as it lied down rolling on its back begging for us to rub his tummy, I giggled lightly.

Then the scene began to change from a spectacular view of Africa to a nice calm ocean scene with us standing on the beach as the tempo kicked up a notch. Me and DJ raced hand-in-hand into the water in our swim wear, both of us laughing and twirling through the waves. He wrapped his arms around me as we fell backwards into the water.

The scene changed on us again as well as the tempo of the music in my head. Instead of landing on the sea floor we landed on a cloud in the night sky. DJ looked down at me with a smile on his face as I stroked his cheek softly. He looked absolutely amazing with the sparkle in his eyes and the security of his arms on both sides of my body. I felt passion between us and right then and there I knew he was my one true love_. _

Everything began to fade away as reality settled back in. I don't know how we ended up like this but I was on top of DJ's lap with my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. I still saw the sparkle in his eyes. I rested my forehead on his and we both smiled.

I could hear everyone on the bus cheer.

DJ was truly an excellent kisser.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note:** Alright if you play this right the music that has been selected for this should be played from Bridgette's point of view and on. There is definitely going to be more Bridgette and DJ stories.

Someone has got to do it I mean I know I'm not the only person who realizes DJ and Bridgette are soul mates.

Anyways please review.


End file.
